Bad Romance
by xxjustmeandmexx
Summary: Sometimes, life puts special people around you. Sometimes you don't expect things to happen. Sometimes you want someone that you can't have. Sometimes you just have to be risky. Sometimes, life sucks. But sometimes, you get what you want. Axl/Sue.
1. Chapter 1

Is very obvious that they don't look like siblings. They are very different, inside and out.

He is handsome, she is nerddy, he is cool, she isn't, he is popular, she is invisible, she has brown hair, she has red hair, he is lazy, she always study, he is Axl and she is Sue.

It's kind of weird that they are siblings. At first, when you see them, you think they are not related at all.

But they are, and like it or not, they have to live with it.

Sue POV:

I woke up on saturday morning with a headache.

Today dad is going to take me to the dentist. Goodbye braces.

Yeah, I'm pretty scared, I been living with this things all my life (well, not exactly like that). But anyway, how I'm supposed to be quiet when I know my "friends" are going to dissapear.

I got up and went to take a shower.

Oh shoot, is 11:00 a.m.!

I went to bed like 2:00 a.m. for Axl and his stupid noise. How could everyone sleep apart from me?

Well, it doesn't matter anymore. I need to take a shower, to change my clothes and eat something before go to the dentist.

I took my clothes and went to the bathroom and just in the same time, Axl appear in his boxers, sleppy.

- Back off, dork. I'm gonna use the bathroom - He said in a lazy tone, stopping me in front of the bathroom.

- I was here first, Axl! I'm already late and I need to take a shower and change, so I can go to the dentist and I can't be lat-

- Shh! I don't care, I'm gonna use the bathroom anyway. You should wake up early!

- I would but last night I couldn't sleep well for your noises!

- Hey, it was friday night! Just a dork like you sleep early at friday night!

- MOM!

- What now, Sue? - Mom said coming to where Axl and I were fighting.

- Axl don't let use the bathroom and I need to take a shower and change to go to the dentist!

- But I need to keep my body clean, I'm more older and awesome than you, dork. Just let me use the bathroom.

- No!

- I'm gonna use it!

- Back off, Axl!

- Make me!

- MOM!

- Ok, you two. If it's so difficult for you to wait, just take a shower together.

- Ew, gross. Who would want to see Sue naked?

- MOM!

- I'm not telling that you should take a shower NAKED! Just take a shower in your underwear or whatever...

- But mom... - I said trying to make mom change her mind.

- That's it. - She said and she walked away. Geez, I don't wanna take a shower with Axl. It would be weird to take a shower with your good looking brother... Ok, I just do not said that!

- I'm gonna use this bathroom, like it or not! - Axl said and he enters in the bathroom and close the door. But he is so stupid enough to not lock it.

- Hey, you listened to mom and we are using the bathroom together!

- Gawd, this is lame!

- You are lame!

- Hey, that's my word!

- Just get in the shower!

- Whatever! - He said and he get in the shower and turn it on. I get too, but in my underwear. This is very weird. I'm used to see Axl's shirtless but I had never been with him in the same shower, alone, so close to him. It's very, **_very_**, weird.

- Axl, move! You are using all the water!

- No! I need to wash my hair very carefully. You think this hair is easy to get?!

- Just move! I'm here to!

- Unfortunately.

- Please!

- Ok, ok. Gawd! - He moves a little but enough to me, so I wash my hair and my body but I couldn't reach my back.

- Hey, Sue! I need help here. Can you wash my back? I never can reach it.

- Hu-um... Yeah, sure - I said taking the soap and washing Axl's back carefully. His back was firm but soft. I made sure of that everything place of it was clean - There, can you help me with my back?

- Ew, no!...

- I did it for you!

- Fine, Gawd! - He said and he takes the soap and I felt a strong hand washing my back, slowly.

It felt weird. To have your brother wasing your back, in the same shower. But at the same time I-I like it. That's normal? Be this closer to him just didn't feel gross or something, I like the feeling of have him so close to me, without fighting, just in silence. Enjoying his company.

- That's it. Now, move. I need to wash my body - He said and he takes me by the waist to move me, and I felt a little shiver around my body. I lost my stability because the stupid of Axl left the soap on the floor and I almost fell but Axl caught me.

- Seriously? How stupid can you be? - He said while his arms were in my waist and we were inches apart from each other.

- You left the soap on the floor! You are the stupid!

- Yeah, sure, Sue. C'mon, get up - He said before he helps me to get up and I felt a little dizy - Dork...

- Shut up! - I said throwing water in his face, but he was already soaked. so...

- You are so dead, now! - He said and he takes me by the waist and he spun me around while I was in his arms - Axl! Back off!

- That's what you get for being annoying with the Axman! - He said after he lets me down, and I was _very_ dizy now.

- I think I'm gonna throw up!

- Don't be so melodramatic, Sue...

- I'm not being melodramatic, I'm being serious.

- Yeah, whatever. C'mon, we already finished here - He said, turning off the shower, and getting out of it.

- Ok - I said a little dizy to move.

- Oh, what a baby! - He said and he carries me in a bridal style.

- Put me down! - I said but my body didn't move.

- Oh, you want me to leave you on the ground? Fine... - He said and he left me on the ground! On the wet and dirty ground!

- Axl!

- What? You said you wanted me to put you down. What's up with the women now? They are always so confusing! - He said indignant. Gosh, right now I want to punch him in his face!

- Hey, you are leaving me here? - I said when I saw him getting out of the bathroom, with the only towel!

- Hum... Yeah... - He said and he walks away from me. Leaving me on the ground without a towel!

- AXL! - I screamed as loud as I could. But I didn't get an answer back.

I got up, soaked, and I started walking to my room. Stupid Axl! He is always so selfish!

I picked my same old clothes and I change myself. I brushed my hair and I was ready.

- Dad! I'm ready! - I screamed and I got out of my room to find mom, dad and Brick in the living room. Axl is probably in his room, doing whatever he does. I really don't care.

- Ok, let's go! We will right back, Frankie - Dad said taking the keys of the car.

- Sure, Mike - Said mom and me and dad went out.

I'm so nervous right now! Ok, I think I'm gonna throw up!

Axl Pov:

I was in my room, shirtless, in my bed, with my guitar when Brick appears with a new book. What's up with this boy and his books? There are a _million_ of things better than read a book! Even spend time with Sue is better. And believe that's one of the last things I like to do.

- Brick, why do you like to read? It's lame!

- For the same reason that you like to play sport all the time (time) - He said with his weird whisper at the end of his sentence.

- Sports are so much better than books!

- I don't think so (so).

- Weird... - I whisper and I went back to my guitar.

**- 3 hours later -**

- I'm booooored! - I said to mom when I was on the ground.

- You can clean your room...

- Ha ha, you are hilarious! - I said and I heard the sound of the car. Dad and Sue are already here.

- Frankie! We're here!

- Hi, Mike - Mom said kissing dad in the cheek - Where's Sue?

- Right here - He said and a _**hot**_ girl appears.

That can't be Sue. That girl was so different from the Sue that I had seen this morning. Her hair is wavy and sparkling, her smile is just perfect, her teeth are white and straight, she is wearing a pink and tight dress. That is _not_ my sister, where did she go?

- Dad, where's Sue? - I asked confused

- She is Sue, Axl. - Said dad and mom run over to the girl (I still can't believe she is Sue) and hugged her.

- Sue you look like a princess! - Mom said excited

- I know, right? Dad took me to buy clothes and we went to a beauty parlor.

- Mike, that's so sweet of you!

- Well, Sue was so scared so I promised to her that if she calm down, we would buy new things for her. I had to keep my promise...

- Sue, you look great (great) -Said Brick when suddenly he appear.

- Ow, thanks, Brick! - Said Sue who was very excited. She could change her appearence but she was still the same old Sue. So childish and kind of cute sometimes. Forget I said that...

- You need more that make up and stupid clothes to change who you are. You are still the same dork that we all know! - I said with a fake smile and of course I received death glares.

Yeah, I don't think that but I can't let them know that I think Sue looks like a top model. Ugh, I must sound so lame right now!

- Axl! Apologize to your sister! - Said mom angrily

- Ok, fine. I'm sorry, Sue - I said and she smiled, a big smile - I'm sorry that you exist. - I said and her smile dissapeared.

- Axl! - Said mom

- What? I'm telling her the truth! If everybody is going to tell her how beautiful she is, someone have to be honest here. She has to know that she is always going to be the same old Sue, the dork and ugly one - I said and I could see tears in Sue's eyes.

Crap! Yeah, I bother Sue, but make her cry is something that I can't take. She run to her room, crying.

- Nice, Axl! Look what you did! - Said mom

Yeah, I screwed up! But the good thing about Sue is that she forgives very fast, no matter what have you done. I just have to go to her room and say: "I'm sorry" and everything will be fine. Yeah, let's do that.

I walked to her room and find her on her bed, crying her heart out.

- Listen, Sue. I'm sorry... - I said waiting for her answer.

- Get out! - She said angrily.

- Sue...

- I said get out! - She said more louder

- I came here to apologize

- You only came her because mom told you so! I'm tired of your stupids "sorry's" that are not true. You never meant them, because if you would you wouldn't do it again. But it always happen again, and I'm tired of that! I'm tired of you! It's to late for your stupid apologizes. I'm done with you!

- Fine, like I care! I would be happy if you never spoke to me again! You are making me a favor!

- Get out now! - She said screaming with tears sliding down her cheeks

- Fine! - I said leaving her room.

I should be happy, but something just don't feel right. My heart started to hurt, I guess I'm only tired. Yeah, that should be.

Forget about it, Axl. You are the Axman, you don't need a dork like her. You don't need anyone!

Yeah, I'm awesome and cool.

- What happened with Sue? - Asked Brick when I enter to our room.

- Nothing, she is just being melodramatic.

- She was pretty upset (upset).

- Yeah, whatever.

- Are you ok?

- I'm peechy! - I said and I lay in my bed. Something definitely don't feel right.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Reviews? For me? I hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sue POV:

You probably want to know why I didn't accept Axl's apology.

Well, like I said I'm tired of him. I know he is m brother and all that, but it still hurts when he say that kind of things to me.

It shouldn't hurt so much, it should be easy, specially knowing that brothers and sisters always fight.

But there's something about Axl that make everything more difficult. Maybe is the way he smiles, his beautiful eyes, his curly and brown hair, his way to make the people like him immediately.

Maybe it's just him.

Or maybe it's me.

Maybe I'm getting out of my mind.

Because, believe it or not, I may or not have feelings for my brother.

Yeah, that's not good.

**- The next day -**

I woke up with a headache. I wanted to scream, to punch something.

I don't want to get up, I don't want to see Axl's face, to hear his soft voice.

Oh, gosh, I'm being pathetic.

He is your brother, for good's sake!

You are not supposed to like him in_ that_ way.

And right now, you are mad at him!

Why I have to be so weak?

Gosh, I hate it! I hate this feeling! I hate **him**!

Oh, who I am kidding?

You're such dork, Sue!

Gosh, I need something to eat!

I walked over the kitchen to find Axl in boxers... like always.

The weird thing is that he is alone. No mom, no dad, no Brick.

Weird, like _really_ weird.

Where's everybody?

What time is it, anyway?

OMG, is 2:00 p.m.! Thanks, Gosh is Sunday!

So... I'm here, alone, with Axl. And I'm supposed to be mad at him. Yeah, this is going to be more hard than I thought.

Specially knowing that we live in the same house, that we are alone, that it's Sunday and that I'm supposed to ignore him. The whole day! And I can't keep my eyes of his abs...

OMG, I'm disgusted with myself. This is so freaking wrong!

- Hi, Sue... - Axl said, not even looking at me. What is good with me, because I could lost in his eyes.

Remember, Sue, you are mad with him. You have to be strong. Keep strong...

- Mom and dad took Brick to some place, I think to the library, because he needed some books for his homework and then I don't know where they are going but it looks like we are going to be alone the whole day... - Kill me now!

I didn't answer to him, I just keep walking to the fridge for taking something to eat.

- Oh, Gawd! Please tell me that you are not still mad at me! Get over it, Sue! I said sorry! - Yeah, because mom told you so! Agh, he is so cute when he is mad. Focus, Sue, focus!

- C'mon. Dad said that I have to stay whit you the whole freaking day! I'm going to be more bored if you don't talk to me!

Keep strong, Sue. Do **no****t** look at him!

- Fine! You want a real apologize. You will get one! - He said and he stormed out. What the heck that's supposed to mean?

Okay, whatever, Sue. Just take something to eat and walk away and stay in your room, where you are safe.

I took a waffle and I walked to my room and sit in my bed.

I'm boring... What should I do?

Oh, I know! I'm going to listen to some music. Yeah, I love music!

I took my iPod and put a song of One Direction. I love them! They are awesome!

_Girl I see it in your eyes you're disappointed_  
_ 'Cause I'm the foolish one that you anointed with your heart_  
_ I tore it apart_  
_ And girl what a mess I made upon your innocence_  
_ And no woman in the world deserves this_  
_ But here I am, asking you for one more chance_

_Can we fall, one more time?_  
_ Stop the tape and rewind_  
_ Oh and if you walk away I know I'll fade_  
_ 'Cause there is nobody else_

_ It's gotta be you_  
_ Only you_  
_ It's got to be you_  
_ Oh, Only you..._

This is one of my favorites songs!

I love it. It's so sweet and beautiful.

I wish love could be easy. I wish I could like someone that I already **_can_** like!

I mean, who in the world would like his brother?!

That's insane, gross and illegal!

Oh, I wish I could die right here, right now...

I'm just gonna sleep a while, yeah, that's what I need...

I need to rest, and wake up being normal.

**- 1 hour later -**

I woke up for the sound of a guitar, a soft and beautiful sound of a guitar.

I opened my eyes and I saw Axl, standing there, with his guitar, in my room.

What's going on?

I was speechless when he started to sing...

_Will you listen to my story?  
It'll just be a minute  
How can I explain  
Whatever happened here never meant to hurt you  
How can I cause you so much pain_

_When I say I'm sorry  
Will you believe me?  
Listen to my story  
Say you won't leave me _

_When I say I'm sorry  
Can you forgive me?  
When I say I will always be there  
Will you believe, will you believe in me?_

_All the words that I come up with  
They're like gasoline on flames  
There's no excuse, no explanation  
Believe me if I could undo what I did wrong  
I'd give away all that I own_

_When I say I'm sorry  
Will you believe me?  
Listen to my story  
Say you won't leave me_

_When I say I'm sorry  
Can you forgive me?  
When I say I will always be there  
Will you believe?_

_If I told you I've been cleanin' my soul  
And If I promise you I'll regain control  
Will you open your door?  
And let me in take me for who I am  
And not for who I've been, who I've been_

_When I say I'm sorry  
Will you believe me?  
Listen to my story  
Say you won't leave me_

_When I say I'm sorry  
Can your forgive me?  
When I say I will always be there  
Will you believe me?_

_When I say I'm sorry  
When I say I'm sorry  
When I say I'm sorry  
When I say I'm sorry _

_When I say I'm sorry  
Can you forgive me?  
When I say I will always be there  
Will you believe?_

- I'm sorry, Sue, I'm really sorry. I know that I always bother you and I get you crazy and all that crap. But you are my sister. And after all your annoyance and idiocy... I love you and I only want the best for you...

Okay, if this is a dream, is definitely the best dream of my life.

I can't belive Axl, the "cool" Axl, my brother, the boy who _never_ says sorry, is standing there, in front of me, saying sorry to**_ me_**!

Who can say **no** to that?!

- Oh, Axl! Of course I forgive you! - I said standing up of my bed and hugging him with all my strength.

And the best part of it, is that _he hugged me back_!

Axl has never hug me! At least when it depends on him to hug me...

This is definitely the best moment of my life! I just can't belive this!

When we separed, I stared in his beautiful eyes and I lost in them. Gosh, they are perfect, he is perfect...

And then, a strong feeling in my heart appears. It was like I wanted to do something, something that is wrong, not just wrong, it's **so**wrong... I wanted to kiss him, right here, right there.

- Hmm... Sue? You know that I'm happy that you forgave me and all that... But your kinda freaking me out with your eyes on me... Why are you staring at me?! - And that woke me up.

- Ah? Oh, no reason... Thanks again for the song...

- Anything for my sister! - He said smiling. Darn, his smile is cute!

- Ow, thank you so much, Axl! You had never done anything like this before. This mean a lot to me...

- You mean a lot to me, you deserve this and more... But I'm still gonna bother you! - He said with that smile that can make anyone fall.

- I supposed it...

- C'mon, let´s do something...

- Like what?

- I don't know. How about I pick a movie, you make pop-corn and we watch a movie...

- Can we see "A walk to Remember"?

- That movie is lame and boring!

- No, it's sweet and beutiful! C'mon, please?!

- Agh... Whatever, you are going to own me one!

- Yes! - I said and I hugged him. I promise, I would stay like this forever and ever and ever and ever and...

- Are we going or what? - He said with a small chuckle

- Oh, yeah... Let's go... - I said smiling and taking his hand. Only another excuse to get closer to him.

I know it's stupid, I know that I am being stupid, but I can't stop myself. Evey touch, every smile, everything just makes my heart race. And I can't do anything about it.

I make some pop- corn while Axl was looking for the movie.

- Ready? I have the movie! - I heard him scream and if you are wondering, yeah he is in boxers.

- Sure, I'm coming! - I can't believe I'm going to watch a movie, with Axl, alone, in the house, on the couch, a _romantic_ movie.

Normally I watch movies with Brick but this day is different, this day is better.

We sat on the couch and the movie started. It passed like 20 min. and Axl was already sleep.

But it doesn't matter, the only thing that matter is that he is here, with me, lying next to me and nothing or no one can take that away from me.

I started to sing slowly and softly, touching his beautiful face...

_Baby you're all that I want_  
_ When you're lyin' here in my arms_  
_ I'm findin' it hard to believe_  
_ We're in heaven_  
_ And love is all that I need_  
_ And I found it there in your heart_  
_ It isn't too hard to see_  
_ We're in heaven_

And with that I fell asleep by his side, and I only wanted to stay like that, forever.

* * *

**Hope you like it. Reviews make me happy! Can you review for me?! :3 Thanks!**

**Oh, and thanks for the follows and the review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Sue POV:

When I woke up, I was still laying next to Axl. The movie was nearly ending and mom, dad and Brick weren't home yet.

Right now I want to kiss him so badly. Get over it, Sue! He is your _brother_ and also he is a womanizer and he only likes hot girls, not someone like you. So nerdy and ugly.

This just can't be right. I'm so confused right now, I don't know what to do.

Is normal? _I don't think so._ Am I normal? _Not a all._

Even if it's wrong, it feels right at the same time. I want to kiss him, to be with him, to love him all my life.

Why can't life be easy for me?

No one likes me, the only dude that has been with me and was acceptable, dumped me, no one knows who I am.

I'm sure I'm kind of lucky, at least I'm Axl's sister and he knows me (kind of). I'm sure if we wouldn't be brother and sister, he wouldn't even look at me.

So that's fine but the problem is that I think I like him in _that_ way.

Gross, I'm gross and ugly and stupid and Axl would **never** think of me in _that_ way.

Now he is a man! He is going to go to college. Just one more year and he would be gone, he is going to follow his dreams with his college sports scholarship and he is going to leave me. Then in college he is going to find "the perfect girl", he is going to fall in love with her, he is going to marry with a lucky, very lucky, girl and he is going to have his own family.

And I'm going to be the dork Sue who never is going to find someone to be with. I'm going to be alone all my life.

- Sue?

- Oh, Axl! You woke up...

- I'm sorry, I was tired and that movie, well, it was sooo boring and lame... And I had seen it like 4 times. - He said sleepy, he looks so cute. Focus, Sue, focus!

- Oh, it doesn't matter anyway. I fell asleep too. Thanks for spending time with me. - _"I hope we could do this more often, I love to spend time with you"_. That's what I wanted to say, but I couldn't.

- Fine then. I need to call someone. I'll be back in a while. - He said and he walks away. _Who is he going to call? **I need to**_** know!**

I follow him very carefully and he went to his room and he closes the door. I put my ear in the door and started to listening.

_- Hi, Rachel... Yes, I'm at home... Right now?... I can't... No, I'm not with anyone else... You know your the only one for me, I could never do that to you... I can't go because I have to take care of my sister... Yeah, I know she's old enough to take care of herself, but mom and dad made me stay with her... I promise that tomorrow after school, I'll take you somewhere... Yeah, it's okay, I think Sue can take care of herself for a day... Yeah, you are right, she is 15! She is big enough, nothing can happen to her... What? No! I care for you more!... Yeah, I mean, she is my sister, but Gawd, she is a dork, nothing to worry about... Yeah, I don't care about her... Yeah, love you too... Bye, see you tomorrow, baby..._

I can't believe he just said that! After all the crap that he said to me a while ago, it was a lie!

I can't believe I **_believed _**in him! You know how he is, Sue! You are so stupid!

_Superstar  
Where you from, how's it going?  
I know you  
Gotta clue, what you're doing?  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby_

I get away from the door and I run to my room. I closed the door and I locked it, so I can cry alone, as always...

It hurts me so much. It hurts me to know that... That he would never loves me, that he only thinks of me as his dork little sister.

And I think of him as the most good looking guy that I had ever seen, the funniest, the cutest... I think of him as the description for the word _"perfection"_. Because in my eyes, he is perfect...

_I won't run, I won't fly _  
_I will never make it by _  
_Without you, without you _  
_I can't rest, I can't fight _  
_All I need is you and I, _  
_Without you, without you_

Everything seems to be awkward. I can't even think clearly, the only thing that I want to do now is cry, cry and cry until I have no more tears.

- _Sue? Sue, where are you?!_ - Screw him, Sue. He is just acting like he cares for you. He doesn't...

I need to take out all this pain that I feel inside me. I want to scream, I want to sleep and don't wake up. I see him, but he does not see me.

_But I see you with him slow dancing_  
_Tearing me apart_  
_'Cause you don't see_  
_Whenever you kiss him_  
_I'm breaking,_  
_Oh how I wish that was me_

I don't know what to do now. How can I be alright when he is with someone? When he do _loves_ someone? When he _does not_ love me?

I stand up slowly and I went to my desk and I took a razor. It looks so sharp and, in a way, desirable.

_Hello, hello  
anybody out there?  
'cause I don't hear a sound  
alone, alone  
I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now_

I put the razor near to my wrist.

- _Sue! Seriously, I'm not playing! Where the heck are you?!_

It's time to look the true. I cut my wrist with the razor and the blood slid down my arm. It hurts, but it feels good, it feels right... I feel right. I feel happy.

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name  
like a fool at the top of my lungs  
sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright  
but it's never enough  
cause my echo, echo  
is the only voice coming back  
my shadow, shadow  
is the only friend that I have_

I cut me again, and again, and again...

It just feels good.

_- Sue, please, answer me! Open the door, now! I know you are there! Open it, NOW!  
_

Like you care. You only care for you and that chick "Rachel".

I can't do this, I can't just be here, with him. Not now, I can't.

In my room there is a window, I put the razor in my pocket and I went out through the window.

I'm running away from home, I'm running away from him.

I started to run, ran as fast as I could.

My head hurts, my arm hurts... my heart hurts.

_Listen, listen_  
_ I would take a whisper if_  
_ that's all you have to give_  
_ but it isn't, isn't_  
_ You could come and save me_  
_ try to chase it crazy right out of my head_

I sat in a bench in the park and I looked at the sky. It was dark, it should be 7:00 p.m. I don't want to go home, I'm scared, I'm hurt.

The cuts started to hurt more and I could feel the blood in my arms.

If someone asked me if I think this is stupid, I would say: _"No, because you don't know how I feel, you don't know me at all."_

What I want is not too much, I only want to feel pretty, to be pretty. And maybe, if I would be pretty, Axl could notice me. But I'm not pretty, I'm only the dork and ugly Sue...

_I wish I could tie you up in my shoes_  
_ Make you feel unpretty too_  
_ I was told I was beautiful_  
_ But what does that mean to you_  
_ Look into the mirror who's inside there_  
_ The one with the long hair_  
_ Same old me again today_

I need someone to hold me, someone who loves me for who I am. If someone needs someone then it's me. It's pretty difficult to be like me, be ugly, to know that you are ugly, to know that the only people that have told you that you are beautiful are your parents. I wish I could be beautiful, I wish someone could love me, I wish I could be like, I don't know, Megan Fox or Miley Cyrus. Even Carly is more pretty than me, she is beautiful, I am not.

Sometime I think that Matt only dated me for pity. At the end, he dumped me for another girl, for someone better than me, for someone beautiful.

_My outsides are cool_  
_ My insides are blue_  
_ Everytime I think I'm through_  
_ It's because of you_  
_ I've tried different ways_  
_ But it's all the same_  
_ At the end of the day_  
_ I have myself to blame_  
_ I'm just trippin'_

I took the razor and I wrote something in my arm with it. I wrote: **_"Ugly"._**

My arm started to burn, the blood was sliding down my arm, and again I felt happy. I felt good. That word is going to be a reminder to myself. A reminder that I'm never going to be pretty, that I'm ugly and that I'm always going to be ugly.

I don't want to go home, I don't want to see Axl, I don't want to see mom or dad. I wanna stay here and sleep... and never wake up again.

_Never insecure until I met you_  
_ Now I'm being stupid_  
_ I used to be so acute to me_  
_ Just a little bit skinny_  
_ Why do I look to all these things_  
_ To keep you happy_  
_ Maybe get rid of you_  
_ And then I'll get back to me_

Now, what do I do?

I don't wanna go home, I don't know where to go, I don't wanna go to Carly's. She is probably with his new "boyfriend".

You know what? I don't need anybody, I have always be alone and I'm going to stay alone and keep strong **_alone_**.

I walked near a tree and I sat under the tree. It should be, at least, 8:30 p.m. now.

I hope Axl is worried about me, probably not, probably he is sleeping or watching TV and waiting for mom and dad and Brick.

Why do I have to _like_ him?

Yeah, there, I said it. I like him in _that_ way. But it doesn't matter anyway, he has a girlfriend and I'm here, alone, with my arms with big cuts and with my heart broken.

Now, if someone asked me if I believe in happy endings, I would say: "Heck, no. That 'happy endings' are lies, they only happen in fairy tales not in the real life."

And then, with the blood in my arms and my clothes dirty with it, I fall asleep, dreaming about Axl.

_I don't wanna be down and_  
_ I just wanna feel alive and_  
_ get to see your face again but 'til then _  
_ Just my echo, my shadow_  
_ youre my only friend_

* * *

**That's it! Hope you like it! Thanks to Inulover4eva for review :) I love when people review, because I know that someone is actually reading my work.**

**Soooooooo... Review?! For me?! If you like it, then review or follow or put this story in your favorites or, do whatever you think is good.**

**So... That's it. What's going to happen next?! You would have to wait!**

**Bye bye!... Remember to review... please?! **

**Okay... I sound needed... I'M NOT! I just like reviews :'(**

**Well... thanks for reading, this is for you guys who read this :) Love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

Axl POV:

Where are you, Sue?!

I opened the door (I had to tear it down) and I only found an empty room. But that wasn't what scared me most. What scared me most was that I found blood on the floor... _Sue's blood._

Okay, right now I'm freaking out! Where is she?! What do I do?! What do I do?!

Okay, Axl, relax! You have to think clearly...

_Who am I kidding?!_ I never think! I act! And right now I **need** to know what to do!

And the problem is that I don't have any idea of it!

Okay, Axl, think! Maybe it's just jelly!

_Like... really? You think that is jelly?_

Shut up! I'm trying to think here!

_You know this is all your fault, right?_

Thanks, man. Really, that makes me feel a lot better.

_Well... I'm you, so you know that too. You are just avoiding it..._

Okay, genious! How is this my fault?

_Well, you were the one who left her alone. Haven't you think that maybe she heard your conversation with Rachel?_

What?! That's impossible...!

_How do you know that?_

Because... I just know it!

_Lame excuse..._

Gawd! I'm done with you! I'm going to find Sue, right now!

_Yeah, good luck with that!_

Get out of my head!

_I can't, I'm you!_

NOW!

Think, Axl, think! Mom and dad are going to get home in any second and you are still here!

Okay, so if she is not here and she didn't open the door to get out, she should sneak out of the window. Okay, now, do exactly what she would do.

Think, it can't be that difficult! It's just Sue, for good's sake!

Okay, so I went out of my house and started to walk.

The last time Sue was really mad and she left the house, running and crying, was when she was 5 years old and I broke her barbie.

I remember she went to a park... The park!

I ran as fast as I could to the park, the sun was already gone and everything was dark.

When I get there, I saw a figure sitting on the ground, a small and thin figure, is Sue!

It's freaking freezing here and she is there, sleeping or whatever she is doing...?!

Crap, is she crazy or what?!

I ran to her and I took her in my arms.

- Sue?! _Sue, can you listening to me?!_ - She is not sleeping, she had passed out...

What the heck?! She had like 10 cuts on one arm and I could read the word: "Ugly" in her other arm!

Crap, crap, crap, crap!

What do I do?! Why did Sue do this?!

Oh my Gawd! Mom and Dad can't know about it. they are going to kill _me_!

What do I do now?!

I carry her in bridal style and started to run towards home.

OMG! What do I do now?! I don't know how many times I have said that but I'm so freaking scared!

When I get to home, thanks Gawd that Mom and dad weren't here.

- C'mon, Sue, wake up! - I said and I laid her in her bed and started to wash her cuts.

How could she do something like that? How can Sue, the naive and smiley teenager, could actually cut herself?

I put some bandages around her arms and I laid next to her, thinking.

How long Sue have been feeling like this? What make her crack and do what she did?

How can _she_ think that she is ugly?

Of course, she is just 15 and people always walk past her, they don't even know what her name is.

But if you take the time to meet her, you could see how sweet and beautiful she can be. That type of girl that make you smile no matter what, the naive one that think that babies come from the stork, the kind of girl that is always more worried about you than herself, that kind of girl who doesn't know how beautiful she is. But she is beautiful. Is only that people are too blind to see it.

Yeah, I bother her all the time, but is because I love her, I love my little sister.

Sometime I wish we could be kids again. When actually I didn't care about what people could think about me. When I only had to be me, in some kind of weird way. When I laughed about everything. When I loved to spend time with my little sister. When I didn't call her cruel names or prank her in any other way. When I actually could smile and said: "I'm happy"

Nobody said how life really is. Nobody prepared you for life. Nobody is there when you cry, when you are alone and you have to face the world all by yourself.

Nobody told me how "good" I had to be. Nobody told me what to do and when to do it. Nobody prepared me for the moment when you are sitting right beside your sister, trying to not to cry and wishing with all your heart, that for one moment you could travel through the time and make things better.

I wish I could be a example for my little siblings. But that's not who am I. I'm careless, free, I don't care about others, I just care about me. And I don't see it, but I hurt people. I hurt them, but I am still going to be the same guy.

The same guy that always care about what people said about him, the guy who never cares for the feeling of the people he loves the most, the guys who likes to hook up with every girl, the guy who never see the consequences of his acts. The same "jerk". Always, I'm going to be that guy. Because is too late to change.

It's late to turn the things around and try to make things different, in every single way.

And everytime I close my eyes, is like I'm falling, like I'm free falling and the only think that I have to care about, is how long is going to keep this. But when I close my eyes, a tear escape my eyes and I don't know why.

Is like the world is on my shoulders. Is like if I make a mistake, everybody is going to forget it, because that's what I do, I messed up things. No one actually think that I can make things right. So, why would I try to be someone different from myself when I already know that I'm disgrace?

People told you to give the best of you, but when you don't know anything more about yourself is hard to think about "being the best".

Is like when you are underwater and you can't breathe but you also don't want to get out. You just sit there, trying to think in a reason to live, but you can't find any and you feel like crap again. You feel hopeless. You feel lifeless.

It's funny how a smile can hide everything, how the people who are called "your friends" don't even know when something is wrong with you.

I thought friends were supposed to be with you always, no matter what, they were always there, trying to make things better, trying to make you happy, trying to make you smile. But I guess I think lots of things that are not necessarily true.

And then, when you think that you are okay, when you think that everything is going to be fine, and you almost can feel "healthy" again, something happens and turns around everything again, leaving you in complety nothing.

Cause sometimes I feel like I'm barely breathing, I feel like if I move I'm going to ruin something, ruin everything.

It's like my life is just a nightmare that I'm trying desperately to wake up. But the more I'm trying, I failed.

Life isn't fair sometimes. You tried to do something and then everything seems to faded away.

I tried to be "strong". For my family, for myself, for the world. Maybe I'm just so concentrate in what should I do to be the best, that I forget about what should I do to be better.

I guess that's how it has to be. I guess that I'm just a big bag of crap.

I couldn't help it but tears started to appear in my yes. I can't believe this, I'm not the weak one, I'm always cold and cruel.

It's like I'm dying inside. I can't find the air and all I can do is fall.

I wish, in this exactly moment, I would dissapear. Sometimes I wish of it. Sometimes I only try to forget it, but it alwas come back.

Hours passed like days. Maybe 1 or 2 hours had passed. I really don't care. I only want to feel alive again, I want to feel the touch of my little sister and see her smile.

- Wh-where am I? - And then it hit me. I was here, trying to make my sister feel better about her own life when she wakes up and I was feeling like crap about my own life.

- Sue... My Gawd! You know how scary I was? - I said with the tears sliding down my cheeks. I tried to resisted the urge to run away and cry my heart out. But I was here for her, for my little sister.

- ...

- Talk to me! Why on the earth you would cut yourself? Are you nuts?! You could die! - I screamed at her. I don't know how I feel about this. How should I react...

- That's what I wanted! - When I heard her screamed that, my heart broke into little pieces. She... she wanted to die? No... this can't be true...

- What are you talking about...? - I sad almost in a whisper

- Do you know how much it hurts to live now? You don't even care about it! Get out! I don't want to see you! - She screamed at me with tears sliding down her cheeks.

- WHAT?! Take that back! - I said furious

- Why should I?

- Because I worry about you! Who do you think put that bandages in your arms? Who do you think went to see you at that park? Who do you think carried you? Who do you think stayed right beside you waiting for you to wake up?

- And you think I care? Why would I care about someone that is always trying to make me feel miserable? Don't you see how much it hurts? Don't you understand? - She screamed, crying uncontrollably.

I couldn't watch that and stay without doing something about it. She doesn't deserve this.

I hugged her. I hugged her with all my love, that was one of the more powerful embraces that I had ever experiencing.

And then, she hugged me back and started to cry in my shoulder. And for once, I didn't care about myself, I care about her, about her happiness, about my little sister.

I tried my best to calm her down, whispering words like: "everything is going to be okay", "I'm here for you, shh", "don't cry, please".

But it seem like nothing worked. She was still crying her heart out in my arms.

It was like a bad dream. I feel fettered, useless.

She is my little sister, I should make her life easier. but I only make it more difficult.

I tried my best to keep with my refit. Trying to keep strong, for her.

But I couldn't. It was like trying not to laugh at some stupid joke. And it was even more difficult to be there, with Sue, trying hard not to cry but feeling the tears burning in my eyes and know that your life is falling apart.

And I closed my eyes, feeling the tears sliding down my cheeks.

We only stayed there, hugging each other, crying and eventually, we fall asleep, in each others arms.

_I'll pretend I'm okay with it all _  
_ Act like there's nothing wrong _

_ I'm talking in circles _  
_ I'm lying, they know it _  
_ Why won't this just all go away _

_Is it over yet _  
_ Can I open my eyes _  
_ Is this as hard as it gets _  
_ Is this what it feels like to really cry _  
_ Cry_

* * *

**Hi!**

**I'm so so soooo sorry! I couldn't update, I know, I'm sorry. But the computer has a password, a password that I don't know, so... yeah...**

**Well, what do you think?! In my own opinion, I really liked to write this chapter, I liked all the feelings. I feel proud of it :)**

**Well, I hope you passed an awesome Christmas and New Year!**

**Want to know something?!**

**Charlie McDermott tweeted me!**

**I'm not lying, is true! When I saw it, I wanted to scream but everyone in my house was sleeping, so I had to scream inside myself :D**

**Well, I would really apreciated if you review this and tell me what you think :)**

**Thanks to Cheeseymeerkatpuns and blueberry24 for your reviews.**

**Well, that's it.**

**See you soon, I promise :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi there sweeties :) **

**Before you read, I'm going to answer the question of blueberry24. **

**You asked me if Axl was going to tell Sue how he feels.**

**Well, he isn't in love with Sue. When he said he loved her, is as a sister. He isn't interest in her in _that_ way.**

**Well, now the chapter.**

* * *

Axl POV:

I woke up feeling the bright light of the sun in my eyelids. And next to me, was my sister. My sweet and cute little sister.

What time is it by the way?

7:00 a.m.!

Why on the earth mom didn't woke up us?!

Gawd, stupid school. Who was the dumbass who invented it?

- Sue... Sue... - I said shaking her slowly - Sue, wake up! It's late for school...

- School? - She said sleepy - School! OMG, I forgot about school! - She screamed and then she ran to the bathroom.

How can someone be "that" worried school?! School just sucks.

I get out of the bed and went out of her room. By the way, where the heck is mom and dad?

I started to look in the kitchen for them... _nothing._

Weird, it's already late and mom is not in the kitchen making the breakfast or whatever she does.

Wait a minute...

I walked to my parent's room and I found them in bed, sleeping. What a lazy people!

Ha, that come out of _my_ mouth. This day is getting weirder and weirder.

- Mom! Dad! It's 7:00 o'clock in the freaking morning! Wake the heck up! - I screamed and they fell of the bed and I laughed, hard!

Oh, c'mon, Don't tell me that you don't laugh when your parents fell? No? Okay...

- What?! No! I'm late! - Mom screamed and she ran to the kitchen. Dad just woke up and started to change himself. So, I left. I don't want to see my dad get changed... Ew, gross!

I walked to my room and changed myself, that took me like 2 seconds...

- Where were you?

- What? - I didn't even notice that Brick was there.

- I said where were you? I came yesterday and you wasn't here (here)

- Oh, yeah. I was... - It would be weird if I said that I slept with Sue?... Yeah, it would... That sounds wrong in so many levels - somewehere...

- Oh, really? - He said with a face like "are you being serious?"

- Yeah...

- You were with, Sue?

- What?! No! Ew, that's just disgusting! - Well, you know, I have a reputation to keep. I said I love her, but I'm not going to start to treat her right with all the people watching me. She is still my dorky sister. And that's how is going to be always. - Me? With "that"? Heck no! I was... in the bathroom...

- All night? In the bathroom? Seriously?

- Hey! I slept there because here it was boiling!

- Axl... were on December...

- So? I'm a hot person! Blame mom for that, she sleeps in the bathroom all the time!

- Sure, I'm gonna act like I believe you... It's not working... - He said and he left the room. Freaking, Brick! Suck a dork!

Why do I have dorks as siblings? What have I done to deserve this?!... Oh, Gawd, I'm talking to myself again.

Now I look like a dork... Whatever.

I walked to the kitchen and I found mom, Sue and Brick there.

Sue looks very nice, probably today every single guy in the school is going to flirt with her just because now she looks good. Darn people and their hormones!

I took the box of cereal and ate some and then I watched my siblings.

Sue and Brick have always got along pretty well. They actually look and act as caring siblings. With me is another story. Don't get me wrong, I love my brother and my sister, but I'm more the brother who make the lifes of their brothers or sisters miserable. I'm the bully, you can say it like that.

I love them, but I don't show it. Just like I love my parents but I'm not saying "I love you" to them all the time like Sue. That's just lame!

I started to walk to my car and Sue started to follow me. She looks nervous, almost ashamed. Probably for what happened yesterday. I mean, that scared me the heck out of myself!

I turned around and faced Sue, who was looking at the ground.

- Sue?

- ...Hmm?

- Are you okay?

- Yeah... Why I wouldn't be okay?

- ...You know that I have not forgetten about yesterday, right?! I have memory!

- ... I know... But can you _please_ don't tell this to mom or dad?! I don't want to worry them...

- Are you nuts?! You are out of your freaking mind if you think I'm going to keep this to ourselves! They have to know! You need help!

- NO! Please, Axl, _please_... I was... hmm... overpressure and depressed yesterday. But I promise I'm not going to do that again. Just, _please_, keep my secret...

I could disregard her and I could tell this to our parents... I could walk away and forget about our "little conversation". But that look in her face, the look of nervousness and pain. I couldn't take it. It felt like I was burning.

- ... You promise you are not going to do it again? - I said walking near to her

- Yes...

- Okay, fine... - I said with my arms folded. I'm not happy about this.

- Oh, thank you so much, Axl! - She said and she hugged me. I didn't know if I should hug her, I'm the Axman, I have to keep my cool. I just let her hugged me and then she separated from me, blushing.

- I-I'm so-so sorry... It's just th-that... - She said, really nervous. She can't even talk?! What's up with that?!

- Sue, Sue, it's okay... - I said and she smiled, but she was still blushing - Sue?

- Yeah? - She said very softly. I look into her eyes, very serious and then...

- ... You are a dork - I said and I walked to my car, getting away from her.

I heard her whisper something that I couldn't understand and she get in my car.

- Ready to go? - I said

- Yes...

- Okay - I drove to the school and when I didn't stop a block away. She stared at me with a confused look in her face.

- Axl, why you haven't stop yet? We're almost at school! People are going to see us, together! - It's kind of funny how she is all paranoid about people watching us together. Well, that could be kind of my fault... I said _kind of!_

- I know, Sue. For today you can get out of the car with me...

- Really, Axl?! She said with a wide smile

- Yeah... but _just_ for today, okay?! Don't get too use to it...

- Thank you!

- Yeah, yeah, whatever...

When we get to school, we went out of my car and people started to watch us. I mean, I'm used to it, but Sue is not used to it.

When we started to walk, the eyes of the people were still on us. And most of the boys were watching Sue. _Idiots._

I walked to my locker and Sue walked to hers.

- Man, who's the pretty girl that you were with? - I hear Darrin said.

- Dude, she's _my_ sister!

- No way! That's your _dorky_ sister? She looks hot, man!

- Dude!

- Sorry, but it's true!

- Yeah, well, stay away from her, okay?

- Whatever you say, man...

- Great... - I took my books and I saw Sean walking to us.

- Hey, mans! Axl, did you see the new girl that everyone is talking about? - Sean said

- What? _Who?_

- Well, we don't know her name, but darn, she is hot, man! I think she is new, I hadn't seen her before...

- How is her?! - I said. New girl, _new victim_, I mean... friend.

- Well, she is tall and thin and her hair is kind of red. She is _beautiful!_

- Really?

- Yeah! Look, there she is - He said pointing behind me.

And, you know who I saw? Sue! Now everyone in the freaking school wants her! Even my so called "friends".

- Seriously, man?! - I said kind of angry

- What's up? You didn't like her?! - Said Sean kind of confused

- Dude! She is my _**freaking**_ sister! Just stay the heck away from her, okay? - I said and I walked away.

Something about Sue being in the minds of million of guys, made me sick.

She is my freaking sister! They didn't even know she existed until today! Such an hypocrit people!

_Why do you care so much, man?_

Because she is my baby sister, Sherlock!

_She is 15! She can take care of herself, genious! Just leave her alone!_

I wish I could... Oh man, I'm talking to myself again. I need to kiss a girl like right now!

Stupid mind, stupid thoughts, stupid guys! Stupid hormones! Let's just blame them...

Stupid hormones!

Now I'm going to have to see my little sister with random guys trying to hook up with her. Darn straight...

Yeah, school just sucks.

* * *

**Finally! I want to apologize because this took me a while. But I have a blockade and I didn't know what to write. And also my mother is travelling tomorrow to U.S.A. and I didn't have enough time to be in the computer.**

**Also, the next week I'm going to a camp of my church. So, Monday to Friday I'm not going to have technology. Probably I'm just going to die.**

**Well, guys, hope you like it!**

**And also, Axl is just worried about Sue, because he loves her _as a sister_. Nothing weird is happening in his mind, well, nothing weird _about_ her.**

**Reviews?**

**Thanks to Farah Mew and blueberry24 for your reviews. They made me smile :)**

**Hope to see you soon, guys. Love you!**


	6. AN

**A.N.**

Okay, so I decided to write this to make everything clear.

_1. This is an Axl and Sue story._

I just said that Axl didn't like Sue in that way _yet. _For now the one who is feeling weird is Sue, she is trying to clear her mind, but she is confused because she thinks she likes Axl.

In the other hand, Axl was just surprised and he felt guilty for what Sue did (she cut herself). But for now, he doesn't feel different around her, at least that's what he thinks. And like Axl is kind of stupid, he is not going to catch Sue feelings, at least for a while. But don't worry, he will :)

_2. If they are going to be with another people in the story._

I'm still thinking in that. I think Axl being Axl has to be with another girl, I mean, that's how he is.

But like Sue is changing her appearance and the guys are noticing her, put her with another guy would be interesting, at least for me... _What do you think?_

_3. They are going to be together?_

Actually, is going to take some time for that. I have the end in my head, but the story is still building. I can't tell you about this, but you can know that they are going to like each other, but it's going to tale some time for that.

Well, I hope this make things more clear for all of you :)

If you have any questions, you can send me a message or write your question in one of your reviews. I would be happy to help.

That's it.

See you soon, guys. Love you!


	7. Chapter 6

Sue POV:

Be in the school was actually really weird. Every single person was looking at me. Girls and boys. I've never been the girl that people notice. I'm always the girl that no one is interested in. Why they are looking at me, then?

When I started to walk to my locker, gosh, every single stare was on me!

Do I have something on my face or what? I mean, they never, and I mean **_never_**, look at me.

Some guys started to smile at me. Popular guys, cute guys, hot guys, just... guys!

I didn't know what to do, smile at them? Keep walking? Wave at them? Act like I haven't seem them?

The guys started to smile at me. Girls started to look at me with confusing faces, angry faces. They are really starting to _notice_ me!

When I get to my locker, the stares where still on me. I could hear some people whispering. I could hear the noises that they make behind me.

When people whisper or talk behind you, they think you don't notice anything, but I do.

And the first thing that someone like me think, are bad things.

I had to wear long sleeves to cover my cuts. Thanks Gosh we are in December.

When I closed my locker, I noticed that Carly was coming.

- OMG. Sue, it's that you?

- Hey Carly. And yeah, it's me - I said confused but still with a smile on my face. _Why do she think I'm another person?_

- Gosh, girl, you look good! Every single guy in the school was checking you out! I could tell that by the way they look at you! And the girls were really confused, they didn't know who are you. Even the whores are really jealous!

- Carly, what are you talking about? - What the crap is she saying? Populars _seeing_ me? That's just crazy stuff

- I'm talking about the true! You look different, Sue! You look better! And everyone is noticing that! Boys and girls!

- Really?

- Yeah, girl! You are a hottie! Why would I lie to you? OMG, J.J. Blue is coming over here! - Carly fangirl. What? J.J. Blue is one of the most popular guys in the school. He is a football player, the guy that every single girl want and they are just a few lucky girls that can go out with him or talk to him. Just the popular whores.

- Hey there, girls. What's up?

- OMG! J.J. Blue is talking to us! He is talking to _us!_ - If you still haven't noticed. Carly has a **big** crush on J.J.

I can't remember exactly when she started to like him, maybe like a year ago. But we are the _"invisibles"_ ones in the school. So J.J. didn't even know we exist. I don't even know why he is here.

- Hello, you. What's your name? - He said to me, ignoring completely the poor Carly.

- Sue, Sue Heck - I wasn't excited at all. I know I should be. One of the popular guys is talking to me, but I really don't care. He is a player. And I don't like that kind of people.

- Heck? Like Axl Heck?

- Yeah, I'm his sister.

- Seriously? I didn't know he has a sister! Well, nice to meet you, Sue. My name's J.J.- He said smiling and his dimples appeared. _I like dimples..._

- Nice to meet you too... - I guess

- Well, I'll see you around. I want to know more of you, see you. - And then he left.

When I look at my side, Carly was shocked and sad, I could tell that. I guess she feel that way because J.J. didn't even look at her, maybe now she can understand how I felt when she was kissing her new boyfriend a few months ago. _Forgotten._

- He didn't even look at me. He was flirting with you! How could you do that to me? I thought we were friends and you know how I feel about him.

- Are you blaming me? This is not my fault!

- Yes, it is! You have could said something about me! But you didn't!

- Okay, Carly, you are being unreasonable. He came to me, I didn't ask him to talk to me, he did it by himself. You are so stupid sometimes!

- Oh, really? Am I stupid? Me? Your only freaking friend apart from Brian, but he is another case.

- What are you trying to say? That you are jealous of me because J.J. talked to me? Oh, big deal! Let me be for once, Carly!

- Fine! You can have all the boys you want, I don't care! But since now we are no longer friends! Have fun, Sue! - She said and she stormed out. Like... really? Why would she be angry with me? I didn't do anything wrong so screw it!

I walked to my class. Still with the eyes on me. I could get use to this.

Axl POV:

I really couldn't pay attention to any of the crap my teachers were saying. I actually didn't care but even if I tried to pay attention, my mind was somewhere else.

Everybody was talking about "the new girl". In other words, they were talking about Sue.

And that was new. No one, and I mean, no one, knew that Sue even exist! And now they are drooling over her!

That's so hypocrite! And I mean _**so**_ hypocrite!

- And I mean... she's so hot! Have you seen her? She's like a Goodness!

- Yeah, totally! I'm gonna ask her out...

- Yeah, good luck with that, man. I heard that J.J. has his eyes on her - _J.J.? J.J. Blue? He is my freaking pal. Well, kind of, he is my partner? Let's go with that... And he is also the most popular kid in the school. And he likes Sue? Really? That's just crap!_

- J.J.? Oh, crap, I really like her, dude. I really want to go out with her! - _Yeah, with her or with her face?_

- Well, too bad, man. Just, try to meet her. Maybe you have a chance with her, who knows? - _I know! And the answer is no!_

- Yeah, you're right. Maybe she is different. Maybe she is not like the other hotties. Maybe she actually have feelings and a brain! At least I hope so. I wouldn't want to go out with a girl like... like Lindsay. That girl is all face, nothing more.

- Well, I wouldn't care if she doesn't have a brain. I would still go out with her. She worths it. - _What a pig!_

- You are such a jerk! - And now they laughing! Really?!

- Excuse me, some people actually want to pay attention to the teacher! - _Not me, but... whatever!_ - So you can "please" shut up!

- Gosh, someone is in a bad mood, right, Axl?

- Shut up...

- Let's leave him, James, he is kind of weird right now. He is probably in his days...

- Ha-ha-ha, Zack, you are hilarious! I thought you were on your days! With all the crap that come out of your mouth...!

And then, well, Zack didn't answer. I'm probably in trouble with him. But I don't care, no one talks about my sister in that way! Not even him!

The rest of the class was boring, as always, I didn't pay attention, as always. But I was thinking about other kind of things, not as always. And I just feel, that something is not right.

I know it sounds stupid to worry this much for Sue... I mean, I never really were that close to her.

But even if we hate each other, which we don't, she is still my little sister.

And as his older brother, I have to take care of her. I have to be there for her. And even if she can't see it, I love her. And I'm not going to let anyone, _anyone_, to hurt her. That's my work.

When the class ended. The first thing that I did was go to find Sue. She has to know that the boys here are like spiders. She has to be careful.

When I saw her, standing by her locker, I run over her.

- Sue! - I screamed. Good that no one is around.

- Axl? Why are you talking to me? At school? Do you need something? - Am I that mean to her that she thinks that if I talk to her I may be crazy? Well, I did tell her that... Not time for feeling guilty, Axl!

- Sue, I need to tell you something very important!

- OMG! Are mom and dad okay?

- Yes! Why would you think that something is wrong with them?

- Well, I don't know, maybe because you told me that we only could talk if it was a big emergency!

- Oh... forget about that! I need you to listen to me!

- Okay, okay, fine! What is it?

- Boys are starting to like you! - I said with wide eyes

- Excuse me? - She is really confused now

- Sue! They think you are hot!

- ...

- Like "really" hot!

- ... So?

- So? So? So that!

- Axl, I don't see the problem with that. What it's the problem? Guys can like me!

- I know! But...

- But...? But what?! Why are you angry? You don't have a reason to be mad about!

- Yes! Yes, I have! - I said, exasperated.

- And what it is?

- You... you can't be with anyone!

- _**WHAT?!**_ And why not?

- Because... because...

- Because what?!

- Because I said so!

- What? Who do you think you are, Axl?

- I-I'm your brother!

- So what? You never care about me! And now, suddenly, you want to take care of me?! Oh, please!

- Sue! You don't know how are these boys! They are horrible with people, and specially with girls!

- So what?! I'm old enough to take care of myself, Axl, thank you so much. But I don't want your concern!

- Sue, listen to me!

- NO! Why would I? You are always mean with me! And now that people are starting to notice me, you are jealous of that? Can't you stand to see me happy?

- What? Sue, you don't understand!

- No, Axl, you don't understand! I know that you can't stand to see your little sister being more popular than you. But you don't have to act like you actually care about me. Because I know you don't. Wasn't that what you were telling your little girlfriend? I'm tired of this, Axl! I'm tired of you! - She said and she walked away. Leaving me alone, in the middle of the hallway. With a weird feeling in my chest. _A feeling of guilty and pain._

* * *

**Finally!**

**I'm so so sorry! I know it took me almost a month to write this. But I didn't have the inspiration and also I couldn't enter in the computer.**

**But, there it is!**

**I know it kind of different, because, knowing Sue, she would scream very loudly if the "popular" guy talks to her. But like Axl is being more sensible with her. She is growing up.**

**Well, I hope you like it!**

**Thanks to blueberry24, ahuiz and everlastingtrueromance for your reviews. And everlastingtrueromance, I know right? Charlie is just so hot!**

**And also, this Sunday is my birthday. I'm going to be 15! How cool is that?**

**Well, see you guys!**

**Reviews make my happy!**


	8. Chapter 7

Sue POV:

I don't understand why Axl acted like this. He is my brother, but he is not my bodyguard. I can do whatever I want and it's even better that boys are staring to like me. Does he thinks he is only Heck that is good looking? That can be popular? Please! I'm gonna show him!

I'm gonna show him that I can have lots of boyfriends if I want! That I can be_ "the girl"_, not just "a girl more"! I'm gonna show him that people can love me, not just the teachers and my parents!

Why people like people who are mean? People who are selfish and hypocrite?

I mean, I am not like that,_at all._

In fact, I think I'm the opposite of that. I'm not very self assured, and I'm not selfish, I like to see the goo things of life, and I know that everyone have a good side, even that stupid of Rachel. And I like to share love, I like the peace and music. And I'm not ashamed to say that I love my family, because I do.

I was so distracted in my thoughts that I didn't notice where I was walking and I shock with Rachel. Ugh, I just hate that girl.

- Ugh, look where you are going! - She said with an angry face

- You should do the same! - Okay, I had to say it, she is insupportable, really!

- What did you just say to me?

- I said that you should look where you are going to, Einstein!

- Who do you think you are, dumbass? You know who am I?

- Yeah, you are a wannabe who thinks she is the best of all the people. But, you know, you are just a nobody! And no one really likes you! Because you are a whore!

- You are going to regret that! Your life is going to be heck from now!

- I'm not scared of you.

- We'll see that... - She said and she left me there, standing alone.

Okay, maybe I was lying about the part of not being scared of her, but, I'm different now, I'm trying to be better, you know.

And, I don't wanna be the girl who is always scared in public, who has no friends, who is invisible. I wanna be the girl who walks around and everybody turn around to see, the girl who is popular, the girl who people are willing to see.

I guess, maybe, I'm overreacting. But, who cares? You gotta live the moment, you gotta take risks, you gotta be brave and everything. And I had been living my life like I'm in some kind of box, like I'm trapped in a bubble and I can't go out.

But this is over, the old Sue is gone, and she is never coming back.

Axl POV:

Probably you would think that I'm a moron, that I'm some kind of jerk and all that. But I was just trying to be nice to her. I'm not use to see people actually liking Sue, I'm the one who gets the attention and Sue is the one that is, in some way, invisible.

And no, I'm not jealous about her "popularity", I'm just worried. Worried about her, worried about what people will actually do and say to her.

I know I haven't been the best brother of all the times, but that doesn't mean that I will let her be alone and act like some kind of whore.

Sue is the nice and sweet girl. The naive one.

But now she is different, she is changing, _very much_.

A naive girl doesn't cut herself, she doesn't worry about what people may think about her, a naive girl doesn't show her body, a naive girl doesn't make out with guys, a naive girl always accept what her parents tell her. A naive girl is just that, naive.

And Sue is not a naive girl anymore, and I do not think I like the new Sue.

And about all the Rachel thing. I don't even know how she knows about her. We have been going out for like 3 weeks now, and she has been really nice and sweet. But after 2 weeks she got a little demanding and annoying, but I love her... _at least I think I do._

- Axl! Axl! Axl! Can you please stop walking? I'm calling you!

- Ah? - I turn around to see a not to happy Rachel.

- Did you not hear me? I was calling you! You haven't been paying attention to me all day! What is wrong with you?!

- Hmm... nothing? I was just, distracted...

- Distracted?

- Yeah...

- We are couple, you are supposed to be with me!

- I was just... walking and thinking...

- And since when do you think?

- What do you mean?

- I mean that... **_you are supposed to be with me! To love me!_ - **She said screaming

- Okay, I don't understand you...

- Of course you don't!

- Calm down!

- You are so frustrating! - And now she is crying.

- What am I doing?

- Nothing! You are not doing _nothing_!

- Then what's wrong with you?

- You can't understand, do you?

- Don't you think you are being a little selfish?

- Don't you dare say that I'm selfish because you have **no** idea!

- Then make me understand!

- I'm trying, but you seem to be in your own world. In a world where I am not in.

- What? - And she slapped me, so hard - Why did you do that?! - I screamed angrily.

She was acting so weird, so different and she slapped me!

She looked at me, with tears in her eyes and she fell to the ground, crying desperately.

- I'm so sorry! Im sorry! Please don't hate me, I'm not ready to lose you...

- What are you talking about? I don't hate you and you are not gonna lose me- I said kneeling beside her. - What's wrong?

- I'm so sorry, Axl. I'm being a jerk with you and you haven't done anything wrong...

- Then why are you crying? - I said softly and she took my hand and started to cry on my knee.

- It's my dad...

- What about him?

- _...He left me! He left me and my family!_

- What?

- Yesterday my dad and my mom fought. And he said he was done with all this. He said he never wanted a family, and he said he hated us. And then he left, without saying goodbye. _**He only left us!**_

- I'm... sorry...

- It's not your fault, but I need you right now...

- I'm here for you... - I said and she hugged me so tight. She needs me, and I know that I'm not the best boyfriend in the world or the best man. But I'm gonna try, for her, for us...

Sue POV:

So I started to walk and try to find J.J. and instead of that I found Axl and Rachel hugging each other.

I know I should, probably, feel happy for him. I mean, he looks like he really loves this girl. And even if it hurts,_ badly_, I am just gonna pretend that I'm not hurt, that I feel happy going out with random guys like he did, that I'm not hurt and sad because my brother has a relationship with someone that makes him hooy and a better person.

So I turn around and started to walk to the opposite direction.

- Hey there, hot stuff!

Hah, why does people like to be called be that? It was J.J. voice, he was probably calling some stupid cheerleader.

- Hey, wait up, hot stuff, I just wanna talk.

Looks like the cheerleader is not paying attention to J.J.

- Hey! Sue!

And now he is calling me? Am I the second choice or something?

But I still turn around. I guess I have no choice, do I?

- Oh, hey, J.J., do you need something?

- Didn't you hear me calling you?

- Yeah, that;s why I turn around...

- I mean the first 2 times...

- You didn't call me.

- Yeah, but I said "hot stuff" - So he was calling me? Does he really thinks that I am hot?

- Oh, you were talking to me? - I said, really surprised.

- Do you see another hot stuff around here? - He said with a smirk.

- Oh... hmm, so, what happened?

- Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you. Is that okay?

- Yeah, of course...

- It's just that, you always look a little uncomfortable when I am around...

- Oh, I'm really sorry if I made you think that I didn't want you around. It's just, I'm not having a good day.

- Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. But I wanted to ask you something.

- Okay, what it is?

- Would you go out with me tonight?

- Really?

- Really what?

- Are you asking me out? Me?

- Hmm, pretty much, yeah.

- Why?

- Listen... if you don't want to, I'll unders-

- No! No, it's not that. It surprised me, just that.

- Why did it surprise you?

- Well, because someone like you wants to go out with someone like me, someone...

- Beautiful?

- What? Do you think _I'm_ beautiful?

- Yeah, don't you?

- Actually, no...

- Well, we are gonna have to work on that, aren't we?

- What do you mean?

- One dinner, I just ask one dinner, please...

- Hmm... just one?

- Yeah, and if you don't like it then I'll leave you alone and I'll never talk to you again, deal?

- Hmm... fine. Pick me at 7:00, okay?

- Okay, I'll be there. See you then, Sue - He said and he kissed my cheek and he left.

I can't believe I'm actually going to go out with J.J. Blue.

If Carly didn't hate me, now she is going to want to see me dead.

_Stop thinking in Carly, Sue! You gotta think in yourself too!_

I know, but she is supposed to be my bff!

_So what? She is the one who acted like a jerk, not you!_

Yeah, that's right...

_So, you are gonna go out with J.J. and you are gonna enjoy it, okay?_

Yeah! I gotta think in myself too!

- Because I'm powerful! - I didn't realize that I scream until everybody looked at me like I was some kind of weirdo - Ups! Sorry about that!

I turn around and started to walk away. Tonight is my night and no one can change that!

* * *

**How can I start this?**

**Yeah... I'M SO SORRY!**

**Really, I know I dissapeared like 2 months! And I really wanted to write it's just that school is getting harder and harder and also I was in blank!**

**I'm sorry! But I finally finished!**

**I know, it's not that good, it's lame xd**

**But it's the best I could do. So I'm sorry if I let you down.**

**Thanks to VeVe2491 and a certain guest that review my last chapter.**

**Till the next chapter! And I promise this time it won't take me so a long time xd**

**Love you!**


End file.
